


The diary of a serial killer's daughter (Twice.) or: My two Pyschopathic Fathers

by TheycallmeVintinneOWO



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Hannibal adopts Abby, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Mostly Crack, Multi, Murder Family, Poor Will, Some angst, Unbeta'd, Will Finds Out, and fluff, and she writes about it, im gonna regret this, irrelevnt, ish, someone help will, v-v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeVintinneOWO/pseuds/TheycallmeVintinneOWO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 7th.<br/>My dad is a serial killer. Nope, not my first one. Lucky lucky Abby gets stuck with another. I lean towards sarcasm whenever I have feelings.<br/>Which happens a lot. I mean, Dr. Lecter isn't all that bad.... Right?<br/>-UNBETA'D-<br/>Abigail isn't quite sure what to think of her predicament. As soon as she was discharged, she found Doctor Lecter's offer a welcome one. She may not live to regret it. Oh well. A few more years of him and Will eye-screwing and being in denial and eating human flesh and accidentally killing a few people won't kill her, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 12

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Abby's pov, diary form. She ships hannigam too.

August 12.

So. I got adopted. By Hannibal Lecter. At dinner when I asked him why, he simply asked me what I would do if he didn't. I had no answer. So he successfully avoided my question and made dinner exceedingly awkward. He didn't even break the silence with one of his cryptic cannibalistic puns. Bastard.  
Anyways, he's not /that/ bad. I don't think my adoption was 100% legal though... He seems like in another life he used to be a dad. Of some sort. Not the regular one, but a good one all the same. I start school in a couple of weeks and I've hardly begun to unpack. Boxes are scattered in various places in my room. It reminds me of when me and my dad (killer #1) used to go camping on a hunt and I would beg him to let me go swimming before we unpack. He would shake his head no, 'We have work to do Abby. If it dampens our spirits we get it over with and then play.' I still cringe at the thought of him. Doctor Bloom wants to talk to me, but I keep telling her to wait after I settle in. She never see me in her office again, if she respects my wishes. I have a lingering feeling living with a psychiatrist who you express yourself to 24/7 (mostly) will be just the same though.  
Don't get me wrong, I love it here and for all his murderous tendencies, Dr. Lecter makes an Okay dad.

I guess he's dad now...  
Not that I mind.

I guess Will is also technically my dad. Even if he won't admit his feelings for my dad. I guess we make up some twisted, weird family. A serial killer, a mentally unstable FBI consultant (who is basically the male equivalent of crazy cat ladies, only dogs), and an apprentice to crime. Huh. I do worry for Will a lot though. From what I can tell, Jack Crawford has been pushing him towards a cliff and he isn't doing well. Jack really aggravates me sometimes...   
~~~  
I swear someday I will bash dad and Will's heads together. It's driving me insane! Even though if Will found out he would probably take a nosedive off previously mentioned cliff, I think a healthy relationship would be good for him.  
Oops. Uhh, heh, well. Not *that* healthy, but you know what I mean. He just needs an anchor. Sigh. I wonder what dad's idea of a great father/daughter bonding time is. Probably watching a good soap opera. No, scratch that. Just an opera. I unpacked my clothes, The rest of my crap is still lying around in boxes... My room looks nice enough. Large windows on two walls, a (slightly) Queen sized bed.

I've never really thought about how much money dad makes. It must be a hell of a lot to afford.... Well, everything. Psychiatry is expensive, I suppose. From what I can tell he grew up in a different country, moved here, got his degree, and settled down (not really). He really hasn't talked to me much about himself. It's slightly unnerving sometimes, his quiet manner. Sometimes when I ramble a lot he gives me this look that just screams 'I'm going to rip out your jugular with this fork', but he also smiles at me sometimes. Me and my stupid little trip ups. Someday someone is going to have a long lost serial killer brother who won't be so kind. Still cringing. I tend to ramble when I think I'm screwing something up, and it makes matters so incredibly worse. Other times I go mute and end up gaping like a fish. Both of them make me feel like some one is going to stab me or I'm an idiot. 

I'll probably just end up holing up here with you, some chocolate and a book. Chocolate. I wonder if dad has any. It's probably imported from a fluffy cloud above Switzerland that has unicorns thaat crap it out into boxes. Or he's one of those people who like the flaky, bitter, 99.99% cacao nut chocolate. I shudder at the thought. Or he just doesn't eat chocolate at all. Either way I'll probably end up hoarding it. I don't know where I'll get it from, but I will get it.   
Soon...  
.....  
RIght! Aherm. Anyways. His house is pretty nice, impersonal, elegant, creepy at night, but pretty nice. On to other terms.... I dread school. All of it. Sure I'm smart enough, but making friends with girls (or boys for that matter) used to come naturally to me. You know, before my dad (le first) killed them. Ugh. I just wish I could dive into my closet and be greeted by a new world, or get a letter to some seemingly quacky school. Anything. It's not that I don't love the people in it, but this life is just so... Depressing. Dad could probably smell it on me before he sees me. Well. I guess it can only get better from here. Or everyone could die in a massacre as I'm held in a cell to be tortured and forced to watch their deaths over and over again. Hey, who said I wasn't positive? Eh. I'm going to bed now...


	2. August 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Abby visits Will. Shiz goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Well, the first one was super short and kinda pointless so I thought I would try and shove some plot into the mix. Again, I have no beta.

August 13.  
I visited Will today. The moment I opened the door I was buried in fluff and fur. I have no idea how Will survives it. I used to have a cat who would lick me in the ear each morning. And dad made sure it's water dish was ice cold. Anyways, we talked a bit. It was kinda awkward, but it was nice to see him again. Dad had some patients, so he dropped me off per my request to see Will and I was eternally grateful. Not sure how that works, but it does. We talked about my adoption, court rooms, and a few mindless topics, such as how to get blood out of clothing. (I ensured him it was from the victim point of view and purely out of sheer interest.) He zoned out a couple of times and I had to say his name a bit louder than usually to wake him up. I still worry for him. He has a new dog, a pretty one too. It's a mutt, he named him Winston. He's pretty adorable. He looked like he jumped on a muddy trampoline, and I cracked an enormous grin at the sight of him. Though he's shy, I can tell Will loves him. It's like he's one with a wolf pack or something, some sort of unspoken connection. Play = happy. Jack Crawford = no Will = Sadness. That got kinda weird. But I find it adorable. I still have no idea how he maintains seven dogs, but he says he manages fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few headcanons I got from tumblr. Others I simply made up. Comments/Bet mintis?


	3. August 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few random blurbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shiz didn't go down in the last chapter. I lied. But I promise things will happen! You feeedback feeds my muse. Seeend it to me my chimichangas /OuO/ (I procrastinated and wrote a super depressing mind palace fic on mobile)

August 14  
So I finished my visit with Will and now I know how many breeds of dogs there are, the aggravation of screening tests, and the warnings against high school. That I agreed with him on. I have my school supplies, books, etc, etc. I finished unpacking for the most part. There's a new serial killer on the loose and Will is stressing over it. Tattle Crime is calling them the Artisan. I only look at the stupid website to see what's happening in the crime world, (not that it's very accurate.) because neither dads will tell me anything.  
'Don't concern yourself with matters of the outside world, abby.'  
Ugh. The more I write about it the more I realize; Garret Jacob Hobbs is a sick, sick murderer. I knew it the moment he slit my throat. And my vision is only becoming clearer. But I am too. So that topic is closed.  
~~~  
Dad let me help with dinner. It's actually really kinda fun if you're not breaking or screwing something up. We had a simple Foi gras, which is actually pretty awesome. Who am I kidding? If my dad were in hell's kitchen he... Needless to say, Gordon Ramsey might actually be happy. Heh. Intriguing thought. His last session of the day is mostly always Will. Near 7pm. I took the opportunity to do some snooping around (nothing too snoopy) and I found a lot of weird stuff laying around. A pan flute on a tiny dresser, a small stone with what looked to be a foreign language on it in the garden, and Hannibal's name. A date, too. It was too scrawled and messy for me to read it though. I never really pictured him as a sentimentalist, but the rock itself looks older than him.  
The Basement is locked. Not that I want to go in there anyways... The house sets off an insanely creepy vibe at night so I try and keep it together and stay in my room. I had better do the dishes now... We had a late dinner. I'll write super soon.

~~  
back. Dad came back. We're having Will for dinner tomorrow. Not literally. But literally. He's coming over for dinner. Aherm. Anyways. I went out for a walk. It was kinda chilly out, not that I mind. This whole summer has been hot as Hades and I hated it. Fall is my favorite season. All the colors, no longer needing to have an excuse to wear a scarf, nice temperatures... I wonder if Dad celebrates Thanksgiving. Probably not. But he might host a dinner party or something.

***  
~ "Carefully Abby. Just like that. Right down the barrel..." Hobbs whispered intently as he examined Abigail's posture and position while she followed the turkey with the tip of the gun./Now./  
The gun shot a lead bullet into the turkey's head, feathers cascading through the air as a flock of birds raced from the trees. Hobbs smiled.  
"That's my girl."  
~  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Gordon ramsey. Sorry folks. Or Hell's kitchen. Pfft, if you think anything on this site is mine, think again my lovelies.  
> And yes the rock used to be tiny Hanni's precious stone from Mischa. If I get a few more reviews I might tell you what it said -wiggles eyebrows in the negotiating manner screaming I'm Desperate-


	4. August 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to pretend i have a life anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY. Loads of tension as er request, an some venting. PLOT IS EMERGING IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPPIES.

STAB ME.  
I cannot BELIEVE my dads. The whole entire dinner was too flooded with sexual tension for me to actually enjoy the food so I excused myself, cleared my plate and left. It was rather rude, I admit, and Dad gave me a Look. But I had to get out or I would have said something completely inappropriate so I stomped back up here. I faked my phone buzzing. I have a feeling dad won't be too happy.  
I'l write more later, I'm going down to help clean up.

~~~  
Back. Clean up was equally awkward. Dad shot me a look. Will just stayed really really quiet.  
The dinner was going fine until Hannibal mentioned Alana Bloom and poor Will started getting a bit flustered and spilt his wine all over himself, so now dad went to go help him and there was an awkward silence and oh lord help me before I do something ridiculous. The rest of the dinner was really quiet and I tried to make some small talk but I'm horrible at that.  
"Sooo, any new bodies?" NOT COOL ABBY. I don't do well in awkward social situations, and I only make them worse. So now I'm back up here venting while Will drives away and Dad broods. Or whatever he does. I don't really want to know. I want to slam my face into one of dad's kitchen knives so I don't have to bear the agony that is tension and awkwardness. I'm even awkward in writing. Ugh.

Nigh Christmas I'm going hide Mistletoe everywhere. Seriously. I don't know where I'm going to get it, but I will.  
...  
Soon.  
Anyways. Dad has only three patients tomorrow, and I promised I would finish unpacking so we could do something, so I should get to it. Not that I actually will. But I will. Soon. Just not now. Books call to me.


	5. August 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight writing.  
> Graphic descriptions of a dead body.

There's another body. Dad says it's the Artisan. They put it on Will's porch. 

Needless to say, he can't stay there, seeing as there's a dead body on his porch. Alana is taking care of his dogs while he's going to stay at our house (yay?) until the scene clears up. Poor Will. It was exceedingly gruesome, even more artsy than dad's. It was a girl, a college student. She was hung by a rope on his porch with her innards spilling out and she had /wings/. Made out of her legs. I'm talking full on art here. Not like that one case Will had, these are beautiful (if not horrifying.) They're like... fairy wings. The discovered her cellphone in her mouth; it took the place of her tongue. No one knows where the tongue is. Her fingers were cut straight through in between then so they look like elongated claws, and the whole scene was just... Terrifying. They say Will should be able to move back in in a couple of weeks, maybe even months. It takes a long time and a lot of paperwork to do that. I should probably go to bed now.

Not that I'll sleep well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.


	6. August 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lecters welcome Will to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shooting out chapters like I hav nothing better to do (which i dont) but they're kinda short. Imma try and make them longer. Comments, kudos, hits etc makes my mind feel happy. Unbeta'd as always.

So apparenty living alone has it's perks, meaning like a gazillion guest bedrooms. Well. Two.  
Grrr.  
Dad and Will went out to look at the crime scene and I have the house to myself with instructions not to burn it down. Like I could.  
Anyways, whatthehellwasthat.  
...  
I just heard something. Like... someone. Be right back. Maybe.

§*§  
Abigail snapped her journal shut with shaking hands as she snatched one of her hunting knives from the dresser. Heart beating furiously, she nudged her door open and glanced at the hallway. The floorboards squeaked and her eyes widened as she spun around to face someone. A woman, she coud tell that much. But her astute observations quickly disappeared as she saw the two, long daggers in the woman's slender hands.  
Abby felt chill run down her spine as she backed up against a wall, hitting it with a thump. The woman was masked and hooded, her hair tucked under hat as she studied Abigail. Masks. That was good.

Abigail tried to remember what one of her books had said. Someone without a mask will probably end up killing you, so they don't care if you see them. What was this woman doing here though?  
"Wh-who are you?" Abby tried to keep her voice steady as she frantically searched for a way out. Needless to say, she failed miserbably. The woman just grinned under the mask, tilting her head.  
"You may call me Meri. Or, as Freddie Lounds has, the Artisan." Abigail's eyes widened to saucers.  
"Y-you're not going to kill me... Are you?"  
The Artisan, or Meri as she had called herself, considered this and shrugged. She spoke with a low, soft American accent.  
"If it comes to that. But I do hope it doesn't. I know that whoever is living under Hannibal Lecter's roof is either protected by him or they can protect themselves. I am no fool." Abigail thought carefully about this, then nodded before warily asking her, "If you're not here to kill me, then..." She trailed off.   
"I am simply here to retrieve something of mine. I know Dr. Lecter quite well, actually." Abby rose a brow, her own knife never lowering. "Why the mask, then? Why not just," She gestured with her free hand, " Knock? Like a normal person?" Meri chuckled.

"I'm not really a normal person, if you haven't noticed, the door was locked, his car was gone and I needed my belongings immediatley. Besides, when you see someone crawling through a window the first thing you take notice of is naturally their physical appearance." Meri shrugged. Abby eyed her curiously.  
"And what are your 'belongings'?" Meri smiled from under the mask.  
"A few things Hannibal has been keeping for me. Some papers, documents, the like." Sheathing her daggers, she slid off her mask to reveal pale skin, piercing green eyes and narrow cheekbones. Her shoulder-length hair was a silvery platinum.   
Abigail tensed. Was she going to kill her? She took comfort in the hunting blade she never let go of.  
Instead, Meri turned and walked towards Hannibal's library as she spoke. Abby followed her cautiously.  
"Me and Hannibal have known each other for years. I do suppose he would think breaking in is rude, but he's not here. So he cannot."   
The woman was clearly insane. She hummed as she trailed through books and papers. Abby glared. "I do like to make an entrance." She smiled.  
Selecting a few items, she sat down in a comfy leather arm chair. Abby watched her every move carefully.  
"Will da- Hannibal know you're here?" She grittted the question out.  
"Eventually."  
"And that you took these?"  
"Eventually." Meri smirked.  
Abby scowled, then heard a tap on the front door. She turned to warn Meri to stay put but the woman was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meri ships hannigram too.


	7. add on to chapter 8, nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That last one was abit unexpected. It tis a plot bunny I've had laying around gathering dust.  
> Recolections, blurbs the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAI GAAAAWSHNEARLY TWO HUNDRED HITS {(*0*){·*``'-. 
> 
> How  
> what  
> ILove youguyaseriouslyim aaashghhfhjk.

UGH!  
Why does my life have to be so damn confusing?!  
So this psycho lady, a *SERIAL KILLER* breaks into the house to get some papers and UGH! I don't even know anymore. Lots of things are happening. Dad just got back. He looked tired. Debating whether or not I should tell him. Well I should, but /would/ I is the real question. Eugh. I tried figuring out what she stole but I had never really been in that part of his library. It was the off limits part, with journals and important documents. They were all in foreign languages, so it's not like I could read them if I even wanted to.  
I feel... Lost. Confused as hell for the most part. Ike some side character in a romance mystery novel that eventually gets killed off.   
Dr. Bloom wants to see me. I don't know if I want to see her though. I should probably go to bed, but I most likely won't get any peace in sleep either.  
I'm going to read now...


	8. August 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lecter learns about the break in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guuuys!! First off, I'm just super excited that people are actually reading this shtuff, so VIRTUAL BROWNIES. Secondly, I sorta half lied about the crack. I can't squeeze it in D': This will have a plot though. Eventually. S always, I only own my own word vomit. Sorta.  
> Ew.

So I told dad. He seemed to be taking it fine until I described her and told him her name. Then his eyes widen in (shock? fear?) And he clams up. He then starts cooking. And ignores me. I swear someday I'm going to stab his smug little face with one of his fancy (scratched out is the word murder) little kitchen knives.  
Anyways.  
I recently had a DC marathon, and to get revenge, whenever dad asks me something I just give him a look and say 'I am the night.' As if he were an idiot. He's resorted to his I-think-your-tongue-would-taste-good-with-sangiovnese-wine look. I should stop...  
~~~  
I've taken to (slightly passive aggresively) hiding junk food. Seriously.  
I mean, dad cooks... Pretty much the best ever, but sometimes I just need my cheese powder and grease. He so far suspects nothing and I plan to continue with Operation Neeeeeed. I think Will could help, but his junk food is the crappy type. Like stale cereal and those nasty ass soggy cookies with loads of sugar that have also gone stale. So that leaves him out of the question.  
I bought some junk, but I don't wanna spend all my money on it. That's for comic con. 

So far, so good. Operation Neeeeeed should be complete within the month. Until then I plan on trying to get dad to tell me bout Meri, having a puppy pile with Will and his pack, and avoiding Dr. Bloom. Life goals, people. Life goals.   
I also need to save energy for my Operation E.A.S.T.B.D. (Eradicate all sexual tension between dads).


	9. August 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lecters recive a visitor and a long-awaited thing is coming up. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Not Hannigram. BWAAHAHAHAHHHJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA im evil.

Yawn. Bored. Dad has been... Tense. As of late. I stopped bugging him for the most part. He looks stressed.  
Cooking is usually fun but it too was stressful. Sigh. I've gone back to feeling depressed. That and I totally crashed from my sugar high yesterday. Operations EASTBD and Neeeeeed will have to be put on hold for a while...  
Dad says Dr. Du Maurier is coming over for lunch in a few days. She seems nice from what he's told me, so I don't feel that worried. Apparently he has to discuss some thing with her.

I had another dream.  
Garret Jacob Hobbs was watching me. I had a gun. We were in the same field I shot my first turkey in. He turned to me and I... I shot him. He just stood there, staring at me as blood poured out of him. It.. It just didn't stop. He was standing in a sticky pile of red, and then he /smiled/. I then felt something, and when I looked down my neck was on fire. I woke up after that.  
It was frikken terrifying. I had dreamt worse however.

Will is taking me fishing tomorrow. Dad says I should talk to Alana Bloom. I'm putting it off.

Candy Inventory:  
12 (not) fun sized snickers  
2 king sized milky ways  
a bag of gummy bears  
a bag of twizzlers  
and a couple of bags of chips.  
I'm working on the soda tomorrow.  
~~~  
Dad is the type of person who has a million amazing things that he either hides away or forbids you from touching.  
I found a harp in his study, some foreign money wedged between some books. There's also a beautiful mural of a black elk in Will's room  
Will hasn't noticed the tensity between me and dad yet, but sooner or later he will.  
He himsef looks pretty crappy. He's been sleepwalking more. One time I found him outside in the yard shaking and sweating, as he muttered about how 'It was all his fault'. I didn't know if he was talking about himself or someone else, but I did know waking someone from a nightmare or when they're sleep walking could be dangerous. So I stood a couple feet away and gently called his name until he woke up.

I worry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor willy ;~;   
> I'm considering adding fandoms, tell me what you guys think! Mostly as cameos and passing things though.  
> Fandoms:  
> Supernatural  
> Good Omens  
> Doctor Who  
> Sherlock  
> Harry Potter  
> Deadpool (he's gonna cameo anyways get over it its a rule)  
> Marvel  
> DC  
> And moooore ^~^!!


	10. (Cringe) Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Soooo sorry I've not been updating recently, I went on a TEN DAY vacation with my family, got sucked into the creepypasta fandom, blah blah Blah n all that jazz. I'll update as SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
> Huggles n cuddles,  
>  Vin.

meep. Plus, I'll add appeasations in the next entry.


	11. August 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy.

I'm not so sure I trust Freddie Lounds.  
At all.  
I've stopped allowing her to see me, seeing as the book was a bad idea in general. Sigh~. Yet another body was found. Apparently, just after they brought the first body to the lab/morgue, the cellphone started to ring. Seriously. So Will picked it up, and a song started playing. Something like Que Sera Sera. The tracked the call, found the body., This one was different. It was a Freddie Lounds lookalike. Her tongue was in her hand, her eyes smashed into her brain, her ears were gone, and... her skin....  
She was stripped of it, the strips turned inside out to make it seem as if she was covered in blood, and.... Lord. It was disgusting.  
On lighter matters, Will taught me how to string a lure earlier and we talked. He thinks I should go to Alana as well. I told him that maybe he should talk to Hannibal. He says he has, I say not in that way. Just a mumble, though. School starts in a week and Dr. Du Maurier is coming over tomorrow. The FBI stopped questioning me about Nick Boyle.  
Dad said something cryptic earlier.   
Will almost cut his hand off when he zoned out while cutting some tomatoes at lunch.  
I made another awkward silence.  
The usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma update this in about another hour, just wanted to save it.


	12. August 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but trust me, the wait will be worth it.

Bedelia came over today. I guess I like her. She's sorta nice, but she seems almost stiff around dad... Will was at the crime scene. I don't even think he knows Bedelia. They say he should be able to move back into his house in a few days now. Disappointing. So far all that has been exchanged between the two is:  
Three meaningful glances.  
one brush of hands.  
And dad (not) discretely smelling Will when they did the dishes.  
Facepalm. Great going dad, scare him off...  
Eh. Anyways. School starts in a week and a half, and I'm still dreading it.  
~~   
Dad finally said something about "Meri." He told me she was dangerous, to stay away from her, and if I ever saw her again to call him immediatley. Sure did tell me a lot about why she was breaking, entering, and stealing. He has a new patient. Not much else.  
~~~~  
Came home with blood on my hands, liqour on my breath, and I hadn't drunk a drop nor am I on my period. I slipped past dad, but I know he suspects something. I managed to make it to the bathroom and washed off my hands, but that was about it. I seriously didn't want to kill that guy. I... I was outside a bar, waiting for a taxi after I finished getting some school clothes, and this blubbering idiot came up to me, grabbed me and kissed me. I freaked out. He dragged me to a back alley, I grabbed one of my pens and jammed it in his throat. He gurgled, I giggled. I guess the pen really was mightier than the sword.*Ahem,* Anyways. It was a total accident. I told myself to get used to it. You live with a murderer, he rubs off on you. He smelled so much like shit and liqour that I thought in a heartbeat none of his organs would be good.  
After all, Dad is very particular about livers.


	13. August 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM SEASON THREE.  
> SPOILERS BELOW.  
> ***  
> *******  
> ********  
> *********  
> **********  
> I'm a bit blurry on the plot of Abigail and her faked death i season one, so forgive any mistakes.

It's all different. Dad talked to me. I may have to burn this. Will found out about my dad using me as bait, and we faked my death. He was sent on an airplane back to Virginia by me and Dad, we were at the cabin dad (#1) used for hunting. 

I'm missing an ear. We used a blood gun. You can assume. I've been in hiding.

I should probably stop now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
